Food retailers such as caterers and coffee shops often provide beverages such as coffee and tea, for example, in a disposable container. One such disposable container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,993 which shows a collapsible box with a flexible bag contained therein. The bag includes a pour spout providing fluid communication into an interior of the bag. The spout extends through an aperture formed in a wall of the box and extends outwardly therefrom. Typically, a spout retention member is provided that is removably attached to the box and the pour spout to facilitate retaining the pour spout in a position extending outwardly from the wall of the box.
The spout retention member is often a separate member that is attached to the assembled container and, thus, can be misplaced before final assembly, and can be separated from the box and lost after final assembly. Other containers employ a retention member that is integrally formed with the final assembled container. Such containers often require additional assembly steps that increase a time and complexity of assembly. Further, such containers often require additional material to form the container, thus, increasing a cost thereof.
It would be desirable to produce a security collar for a spout of a beverage container, wherein retention of the spout in a position extending outwardly from a wall of the box is maximized, an ease of assembling the beverage container is maximized, and a material needed to form the container is minimized.